


In His Kisses, There's Magic

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Series: Blue Blossoming [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Younghoon just wants  to kiss Changmin. But is that.... okay?





	In His Kisses, There's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random thing i never did anything with. it fits into my nct dream witch [series](https://goo.gl/Mj819e), specifically with a wip i haven’t finished yet. background info: changmin revived younghoon after a accident that was like some really fucked up shit went down and this is like after, younghoon’s remembering, knowing he’s with changmin but not really knowing how to be with changmin again after having been dead. enjoy lol

Changmin snorts, pulling the rubix cube out of Younghoon’s hand. “Thought you were good at this.” he mumbles, hands resting on the pillow in his lap. He leans back against the wall, legs all stretched in front of him as he tries to finish the cube. Younghoon stares, ultimately defeated by the cube but his heart thumps.

Changmin looks so cute when he’s concentrating, his bottom lip between his teeth, his brows furrowed and his hair falling into his eyes. Younghoon reaches over to brush Changmin’s hair behind his ear and Changmin’s hands still. His eyebrows furrow further and Younghoon leans forward. “Can I…” His throat seizes. What if Changmin is repulsed at the thought of kissing him again? Kissing a hallowed version of his old boyfriend, one that is steadily remembering their days together but not enough to be the Younghoon Changmin needs. Younghoon smacks his lips, maybe he should stop.

But the Changmin tucks the other side of his bangs back, peering up coyly, “Can you...?”

Younghoon grips the bedsheet, “Kiss you?”

Changmin blinks, “Oh.” He ruffles his hair, not moving from how close Younghoon is. Younghoon is nervous, obvious from the way he tries to be as still as stone and holds his breath but then Changmin smiles softly. “You know you don’t have to ask, right?”

Younghoon relaxes, laughing lightly but then stopping when he sees Changmin’s big imploring eyes waiting for him to kiss him. “I’m coming in.” Younghoon mumbles as he leans in. His nose bumps Changmin’s and Changmin snorts, fingers curling delicately around Younghoon’s wrist at the first contact of their lips. Changmin’s warm and soft, Younghoon can’t stop thinking about it. Changmin brings a hand up to pull Younghoon closer too, huffing against his lips and Younghoon’s heart soars.

This is the first time in a long time that he’s felt to undeniable happy. Since he’s been revived, he’s felt confused, always confused. He always 5 steps behind everyone else because he can’t remember what he’s done before and how he felt before. He knows Changmin is important to the coven, to him and he’s important to Changmin. Kissing Changmin just feels familiar and feels right. He feels like this is how it’s suppose to be, being with Changmin, kissing him like this-- slow and careful. Changmin treats him no different, Changmin runs his hand in Younghoon’s hair, massaging the nape of his neck and Younghoon sighs. “Was that fine?”

Changmin smiles, eyes adoring. “Yeah.” He replies, not giving Younghoon time to respond before he’s kissing him again. “I miss kissing you.” Changmin mumbles against his lips and Younghoon hums, pushing Changmin back against the pillows and Changmin lets him. He envelops Younghoon easily, sighing when Younghoon’s warm hands run up his sides. Younghoon likes this, he likes the response, the pull and push of their mouths. Changmin makes the world make sense. 


End file.
